Aspects of the disclosure relate to high density Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) biometric imaging systems.
Today, mobile devices can be multi-functional devices (e.g., smartphones) that are used for a wide variety of purposes including social interaction, financial transactions, personal healthcare management, work related communications, business dealings, etc. As such, these devices can store and/or display confidential and/or sensitive data. Fingerprint recognition on mobile devices using biometric sensors can provide an enhanced level of device security for a user (e.g., owner) of the mobile device, as it is difficult to duplicate or imitate a user's unique fingerprint data. Additionally, fingerprint readers can offer a level of convenience by enabling quick, secure access to the mobile device through use of biometric information of a user.
As mobile devices are becoming more complex, biometric sensors for mobile devices, including fingerprint sensors, are becoming increasingly miniaturized. A primary driving force towards minimization of biometric sensors is due to popularity of mobile electronic devices such as smart phones. Due to size limitations and the increasing complexity of mobile electronic devices, the available space for each electronic component of the mobile device is generally becoming more limited. Additionally, many mobile electronic devices attempt to combine the functionality of components (such as a button with an integrated biometric sensor), which can further limit space available for biometric sensor(s).
Accordingly, a need exists for improved sensor systems, such as biometric sensor systems, that address ever more demanding space constraints.